simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Prime Minister of Ruthenia
The Prime Minister of Ruthenia or known as the Chairman of the Council of Ministers of Ruthenia colloquially referred to as the Prime Minister (Πρωθυπουργός της Ελλάδος) is the second most powerful official of the Ruthenian Empire, who, under the Imperial Law of Ruthenia, "heads the Government of the Ruthenian Empire". Due to the central role of the Basileus in the political system, the activities of the executive branch (including the Prime Minister) are significantly influenced by the head of state (for example, it is the Basileus who appoints and dismisses the Prime Minister and other members of the Government; the Basileus may chair the meetings of the cabinet and give obligatory orders to the Prime Minister and other members of the Government, the President may also revoke any act of the Government). The use of the term "Prime Minister" is strictly informal and is never used by the Imperial Government, Imperial Laws and other laws, instead the term of the Prime Minister is "Chairman of the Imperial Council" or "Premier of Ruthenia" Duties and Competences In general, the Prime Minister serves more of an administrative role, nominating members of the Cabinet and implementing domestic policy. In accordance with the Imperial law. the Prime Minister exercises the following duties: * Determines the operating priorities of the Government and organizes its work in accordance with the Imperial Family, Imperial laws, Regional laws and Imperial decrees * Submits to the Imperial proposals on the structure and functions of the central institutions of the executive branch (e.g. ministries and Imperial agencies); * Nominates the vice prime ministers, ministers and other officers and presents them to the Basileus; * Submits to the Basileus proposals on punishment and rewards of the Government members; * Represents the Government as an institution in foreign relations and inside the country; * Heads the sessions of the Government and its Presidium where he has the decisive vote; * Signs the acts of the Government; * Distributes duties among members of the Government; * Systematically informs the Basileus about the Government activities; Appointment The Prime Minister is appointed by the Basileus, subject to the consent of the Parliament. Unlike most other PM, who are also elected members of the legislative body or the Imperial Council, the Prime Minister of Russia can be any Ruthene citizen, as long as they do not also hold citizenship of another country. Under law, the Basileus shall nominate a new Prime Minister within two weeks of the resignation of a previous government or inauguration ceremony of President. The Parliament is to discuss the matter within two weeks of the nomination and make a decision. Should the Parliament decide to give the Basileus its approval, the Basileus may immediately sign the respective appointment decree. Should the Parliament refuse to give its approval, the Basileus will have to nominate another (or the same) candidate within one week of the rejection of the previous candidate. Should the Parliament reject candidates nominated by the Basileus for three times consecutively, the Basileus shall dissolve it and call a new appointment of the Imperial Council, while the Prime Minister shall be appointed by the Basileus without participation of the Parliament. The Parliament may not be dissolved on these grounds during the last six months of the incumbent Emperor's term, as well as in time of emergency, or war and in the event that the Parliament has initiated the impeachment of the incumbent Basileus. Other members of the Imperial Government are appointed and dismissed by the Basileus upon recommendation of the Prime Minister. Removal of Office The Prime Minister may be dismissed by the Basileus at any time at the Emperor's own discretion. The Prime Minister may also tender his resignation to the Basileus on his own initiative. The Basileus may reject such resignation and oblige him to work further. The Prime Minister and the whole government are obliged to resign after the inauguration of a newly crowned Basileus. The resignation of the Prime Minister automatically means the resignation of the whole government as a body. Under certain circumstances, the Basileus may also theoretically be forced to dismiss the Prime Minister and the whole government under pressure of the Parliament. For that to happen the Ruthenian Parliament has to pass a censure motion against the Government twice within three months. Normally, in this case the Basileus has the right to choose whether to sack the government or to dissolve the Parliament (and if the Parliament passes the censure motion just once, the Basileus may also choose "not to agree" with the decision of the Parliament, which technically means that neither the cabinet nor the Parliament are dismissed). However, within one year from parliamentary elections the dissolution of the Parliament is impossible on these grounds. That is why in this case the Basileus does not have any other option but to dismiss the Government (even if he totally supports it). However, the Basileus is theoretically free to appoint the very same person as an acting head of the cabinet for an indefinite period of time should finding a compromise with the parliament turn out to be impossible. Succession In case of the Emperor's death, resignation or impeachment, the Prime Minister becomes a temporary head of state and granted the title of "Kankellarios" until it assumes the new emperor which must take place within three months. The Prime Minister acting as head of state may not dissolve the Parliament, announce a referendum, or propose amendments to the law, elect a new government and will be supervised by the imperial family List of Heads of Government Category:Ruthenia